1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and composition for providing in various health benefits by administering various bioactive compounds derived from the plant Morinda cirtrifolia to individuals. More particularly this invention relates to administering one or more of the following: Pyro-phorbide a, Pheophorbide a, Purpin 7, and/or Pheophorbide Phypolesper all which may be derived from Noni leaf extract, Noni leaf juice, and/or Roast leaf. Moreover, the foregoing formulations result in alleviating pain and inflammation.
2. Background
People are becoming increasingly more conscientious of their health. With a variety of deadly diseases and ailments threatening the public health each year, efforts to find treatments and medications that treat and prevent disease are ongoing. Moreover, studies show that comprehensive, novel early prevention and detection strategies increase healthy life potential.